Metroid II: Return of Samus
| requirements = | input = }} - продолжение игры Metroid. Это вторая игра из серии Metroid и единственная игра серии, выпущенная для Game Boy. Игра повествует о миссии Самус Аран по уничтожению всех Метроидов на их родной планете SR388. Хотя игра и является второй в серии, хронологически ее события происходят после Metroid Prime 3: Corruption и перед Super Metroid. Сюжет thumb|left|[[Samus Aran's gunship as seen in Metroid II: Return of Samus.]] After the events of Metroid: Zero Mission and the ''Metroid Prime'' series, where Samus Aran put a stop to numerous Space Pirate operations intending to use the newly-discovered Metroids for evil purposes and defeated a being born from a heavily mutated Metroid, the Galactic Federation called its members to an urgent conference. After serious consideration, they reached a conclusion: the extremely dangerous Metroids must be rendered extinct, which would ensure the creatures would never again give rise to chaos similar to those seen in the past. The Federation first sent a research team to the Metroid homeworld, SR388, to investigate the presence of any remaining Metroids. When contact with the research team's base and ship were lost, two additional teams were sent, first a search and rescue party then a Galactic Federation Special Squadron, but one after the other, they too were not heard from again. Realizing the threat that the species still pose, the Galactic Federation sends Samus Aran on a mission to land on SR388 and destroy all Metroid organisms. With her experience in past events with Metroids, the Galactic Federation is certain she will succeed. Arriving, Samus lands her gunship near the only entrance to the planet's underground areas. She exits her ship and begins the difficult trek through the planet's dark network of caves and ruins. thumb|The [[Queen Metroid as seen in Metroid II: Return of Samus.]] One by one, Samus hunts down and destroys each Metroid on the planet. As she does so, she takes note of the steady mutation that each goes through. She discovers Metroids in stages of growth from the small jellyfish-like state into massive, hovering lizard-like beasts. As Samus travels deeper and deeper, the planet rumbles at intervals and the acid drains, revealing a massive complex of Chozo ruins. Finally, after several harrowing battles with massive Omega Metroids, she uncovers a small ruined royal palace with mature Metroids floating in the breeze. With their destruction, only one Metroid remains — the massive and deadly Queen Metroid. Samus fights a final battle before finally defeating the slithering monster, and as it crumbles to dust the final volcanic eruption sputters out. Returning to her gunship, Samus comes across a Metroid egg. The egg hatches and before her eyes a small Metroid hatchling floats out of the broken shell and begins to chirp at her. The Metroid, upon seeing Samus, believes her to be its mother. Samus, despite being ordered to exterminate the Metroids, spares its life. The two continue towards the surface, and the Metroid hatchling helps Samus escape the caverns. Samus and the young Metroid board the gunship, ending the game. Onboard the gunship, Samus places the Metroid in a container so that it cannot cause any harm to the ship. Noting the immense scientific opportunity that the captured hatchling poses, she departs SR388 and heads to Ceres Space Colony to deliver her groundbreaking find — a domesticated, baby Metroid. The events of Super Metroid follow almost immediately afterward. Игровой процесс Разработка Metroid II marked a "new high point" for handheld game consoles, with graphics that were almost as good as the 8-bit graphics in games for the Nintendo Entertainment System. The game featured a battery backup to allow players to continue their games from a previously saved point. Metroid II was designed by Nintendo R&D1 and produced by Gunpei Yokoi; they both also worked on the previous Metroid game. The game features enhancements from its predecessor that include easier controls which allow Samus to crouch while firing at the same time, and jump while shooting straight down to attack anything below her. The Game Boy's black and white graphics limited the detail in each area of the game, which led to changes to Samus's gear that eventually became permanent. In the original Metroid on the Nintendo Entertainment System, color was used to differentiate between Samus's Power Suit and her Varia Suit, an upgraded version. However, without color on the Game Boy, the two suits appeared similar, forcing the developers to develop a visual indicator for players to determine which suit Samus is wearing. They updated her Varia Suit, adding round metal shoulders that have been a part of the suit in every game in the series since then. The game allowed players to save their progress for the first time in the series outside Japan. To save the game, players stood on special pedestals. Metroid II is the only game in the series to show every stage of the Metroid creature's development cycle; the evolution stages that they go through are: Original, Alpha, Gamma, Zeta, Omega, and Queen. The more developed the organism is, the stronger its attack. Because of the Game Boy's small screen, the developers made Samus's model bigger compared to her surroundings, to give more detail in her appearance using limited graphics capabilities. While improving Samus's design, the change also made the environments feel cramped. Metroid II s designer, Nintendo R&D1, was also involved in developing the Game Boy Color, a device similar to the Game Boy but with a color screen. Nintendo's Dan Owsen acknowledged in an interview that the company planned to release a color version of Metroid II. He believed that Nintendo R&D1 included a special "Metroid palette" in the Game Boy Color's hardware, which "makes Metroid II look really, really nice on Game Boy Color", and remarked that the release should have graphics comparable to the original Metroid on the Nintendo Entertainment System. However, the project was eventually canceled. Due to the black and white color palette used in Metroid II, and because of the canceled Game Boy Color version, there have been attempts to create colored versions of Metroid II. A programmer using the pseudonym DoctorM64 created Project Another Metroid 2 Remake, also known as AM2R. The project aims to update the game's appearance by emulating, and in some cases trumping, the visual designs of Super Metroid (1994) and Metroid: Zero Mission (2004). The game is in working beta as of March 2008. Ars Technica claims that it features "incredible graphics" and they consider it a "painstaking recreation of the original level design". They observed, "The animations are incredibly smooth, colors vibrant, and backgrounds well-detailed." Выпуск и версии Nintendo released Metroid II in North America in November 1991. This was followed by the release in Japan on January 21, 1992, and in Europe on May 21, 1992. Nintendo included the game in its Player's Choice marketing label in North America in 1993. It was re-released for download over the Nintendo Power flash memory cartridge in Japan on March 1, 2000. On August 17, 2011, Nintendo announced that Metroid II, along with other Game Boy games such as Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992), Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge (1991), and several others would be released for the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console at the end of the year. It was released in Japan on September 28, 2011, and in North America and Europe on November 24. Цветные версии [[Файл:Metroid II Original.jpg|thumb|right|The original version of Metroid II.]] thumb|Image from the April 1998 issue of Germany's Club Nintendo magazine which unveiled the Game Boy Color. It may or may not have represented work that was in development. A color version titled Metroid II: Return of Samus DX was announced in 1999 shortly after the release of the Game Boy Color. Dan Owsen of Nintendo claimed its color-palette needs were even taken into account in the design of the Game Boy Color hardware. Some pictures were shown but the game never saw the light of day despite the release of the colorized version of The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Like all original Game Boy games, the Metroid II cartridge is also compatible with the Super Game Boy accessory for the SNES, manually remapping the color scheme to a maximum of four different colors. Additionally, the Game Boy Player accessory for the Nintendo GameCube automatically colorizes the game, but not true full color, as it is still limited to the same colorization techniques of the GBC and GBA. According to Retro Studios artist, Ben Sprout in 2009: Virtual Console ''Metroid II was re-released for Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console. Rather than include a new color palette, it instead features the option to turn the screen from black and white to green monochromes, which emulates the Game Boy's monochrome display. In addition to the in-game save feature, it also has a "Restore Point" function, which allows players to save the state of their game. An earlier digital release was considered alongside other Game Boy titles in a 2006 patent for a Nintendo branded cellular phone.http://www.google.com/patents?id=GBh4AAAAEBAJ&printsec=abstract&zoom=4#v=onepage&q&f=false Критические отзывы | IGN = 9.0 of 10 | GR = 78.90% }} Although considered by a few critics to be the weakest game in the franchise and not as well received as the Nintendo Entertainment System counterpart, Metroid II still received generally favorable reviews, receiving an aggregated score of 79 percent from Game Rankings. In their Top 200 Games list, Nintendo Power ranked the game as the 85th best game on a Nintendo console, and Videogames.com included it in their list of the best Game Boy games. Nintendo Power listed it as the 12th-best Game Boy/Game Boy Color video game, praising it for introducing several staple abilities to the series. Because Metroid II has a single large level instead of multiple small ones, IGN's Tim Jones found the game a "refreshing departure from the norm", which made him feel claustrophobic the further into the game he ventured. He considered the graphics average, however, and noted that the walls appeared mostly the same, which confuses players when wandering through identical tunnels. Jones was also dismayed by the game's audio, commenting "A lot of the time there is no music, just a steady beat, but when you get into certain areas a slow, moody tune begins to play in the background." He praised Metroid II s replay value, considering its non-linearity as the primary reason for this. Summarizing his review, Jones stated, "This is a very good game, full of the renowned Nintendo magic: a classic in many ways. It is also very cheap, so if you manage to find a copy then there is no excuse not to buy it. It has great gameplay, heightened by the superb suspense and tension, and a lot of replay value. Go get it!" Jeremy Parish of 1UP.com was particularly critical of the game. Disappointed by its graphics, he complained that aside from Samus, the visuals for the environment are "bland and repetitive, full of monotonous rocks and sand with few details to differentiate the various areas, and the enemies are mostly simple and boxy". He also criticized the "downright painful" music, which he contrasted with the "moody, atmospheric compositions" the series was known for. Parish found the game's premise a saving grace, though; considering it "ambitious", he added that it also provided the series a vital crux: "Samus' actions in Metroid II fuel the plots of both its sequels: Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion." Reminding that the game was not without its charms, Parish still found the game painful to play, and described it as "something of a dark spot on a brilliant series' reputation". GameTrailers noted that Metroid II is too linear and was unimpressed with its audio and visuals. Despite those shortcomings, the publication believed that the game still maintained the high standards set by its predecessor and noted that it also introduced new methods of exploration to the series that have become staples. GameTrailers also commented that it told one of the most pivotal chapters in the series' overall plot. Ars Technica called Metroid II a "rather bland and ugly game, even for its time". Allgame believed that Metroid II would please fans of the original Metroid, and they noticed that the backgrounds were more detailed in this Game Boy iteration. GamesRadar listed Metroid II: Return of Samus as one of the titles they want in the Nintendo 3DS's Virtual Console. Интересные факты Ссылки Примечания en:Metroid II: Return of Samus Категория:Игры Категория:Game Boy Категория:Серия Metroid Категория:GB Категория:GameBoy Категория:Metroid II: Return of Samus